Smooth Move Fabray
by CreativeWr1ter
Summary: There are some things that you just don't do to certain people.


Title: Smooth Move Fabray  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana  
Rating: R (Language, slight violence)  
Summary: There are some people you just don't do certain things to.  
Spoilers: None.  
Note: AU, sectionals (1x13) never happened. Rachel was not the one who broke the news about Quinn/Puck/baby. 

*Side note: If you could be kind enough to review, that would be greatly appreciated. Its going to be one of the main factors in my choice to keep putting out stories. So if you like this, and you want to see more, review! 

The first floor hallway of McKinley High had come to a standstill, as they all watched on in awe. Subtle murmurs began to pass from student to student, but no one dared to move a muscle after what had just transpired. A loud wailing could be heard, followed by the source of the distress backing into a locker, sliding down until they were sitting down on the cold floor. The sobbing kept intensifying, and it was now that a select few found their voices.

"Oh my god, Quinn….are you….did you really...what the hell?"

"Dude, what the fuck were you thinking, man?"

"I have to say, out of all the idiotic and just completely unjustifiable things that you have somehow brought yourself to do while on your 'head bitch in charge' throne, this is absolutely the worst thing that you could have ever contrived"

"I would honestly go now Quinn…get out of here before-"

"FABRAY!"

Any student still in the corridor at that point was looking for their nearest fallout shelter. They knew that in a matter of seconds, their quaint, little high school was going to be the equivalent of a barren wasteland after nuclear war when the dust settled. Quinn braced for the hell that she had just brought down on herself.

(((One hour ago)))

Quinn sat in her car, beating the steering wheel with all the strength that she could muster up, knowing it wouldn't change the information that had just been divulged. Her relationship with Finn was ruined, with no way of it being mended any time soon. She was somewhere between sadness and blinding anger when a thought hit her.

_**Quinn, don't even think about it. You know better than anyone what the repercussions of this will be…you won't be alive at the end of the day!**_

_**Yea, see, I really don't give a damn about that right now. That idiot opens her mouth way too often, and I'm fine with it, when it doesn't affect me. But this did, in a major way. I mean, it was like she didn't even stop to evaluate what she was going to say, and who's life she was going to stomp on when she said it!**_

_**Still, you know how it is with her; she says whatever comes to her mind at the time. You can't really hold that against her, that's just how she is. Calm yourself down, think about this. I mean, this would kill her. Her spirit, her smile, her attitude would disappear…probably for a good month or two.**_

_**Yea, well, she should have thought about that when she blabbed off in front of the entire fucking group at lunch! She deserves whatever I see fit to do to her.**_

Thirty-five minutes had gone by, and the first part of her plot was taken care of. Now, she was walking up to the 7 Eleven near the school, going back and forth between grape and cherry. She decided today would be a grape day, filled the big gulp, put the cover on, grabbed her straw, and headed back to her car.

_**You still have time to stop this, nothing has been set up yet, don't go through. You'll feel horrible about yourself tomorrow if you do.**_

_**Shut up. Just, shut up. I'm doing this. Why the fuck am I arguing with you, aren't you MY conscience? Now, leave me alone, I need to concentrate**_

She walked into the school, walking right up to the locker of said life-ruiner, pulled out her trusty nail file, and went to work on getting it opened. In no time at all, she had the locker open, and took a small object, wrapped in paper towel, and placed it dead-center in the locker. She then ran off to the girls bathroom which was directly across the hall, slushie in hand.

Ten minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She held the door open a crack, waiting for her mark. Sure enough, they waltzed up to their locker, smiling as usual. Quinn found it odd that their friend was not with them, but then realized that might give her a chance to live through this.

She watched as the locker was open, and she felt the tingle go up her spine when she heard the shriek that interrupted everything, turning all eyes to see what was going on. Before anyone could find out what was in the locker, Quinn decided this was the perfect time for her to make her presence known, and to remind people that she was still not to be toyed with.

Right hand by her side, she marched straight over to her target. She looked them in the eyes, which happened to glance into the locker, then down at the slushie, then proceeded to widen in shock.

The beverage flew from the cup and right onto the face, blonde hair, and cheerios uniform of Brittany S. Pierce. Quinn went over to the locker, set the cup down, and picked up what she had placed in it earlier. Pulling the lifeless baby duck got many gasps from the crowd that had began to gather around.

"You see this, you brain-dead little girl? Its your favorite animal, well, at least it was. Its gone now, though, just like any chance that I had with Finn. Both of them are gone, and they're both your fault!" She tossed the poor thing at Brittany's feet, knelt down, her face right in Brittany's, and continued.

"Let me see if I can get a few things into that thick skull of yours: 1) Dolphins are not gay sharks. 2) The square root of four is not rainbows, its two. Finally, 3) No one here likes you for real. Boys just pretend to so that they can get into your pants, cause they know that you're easy like that. And girls, yea they might be nice to your face, but they would happily stab you in the back repeatedly when given the chance to. You are a pathetic excuse for a cheerio….no, scratch that, for a person in general, you carpet-munching, retarted whore! Enjoy your drink."

Quinn finished her rant, stood up, and headed on over to her locker, looking at people as if she was daring them to say something. There was silence before she heard Brittany slide down her locker, a sobbing mess. Artie, Puck, Rachel, and finally Kurt said something before she heard Death.

"FABRAY!"

At the end of the hall stood the most intimidating figure in all of Lima, Ohio…Santana Lopez.

The brunette strode down the corridor at breakneck speed, grabbed Quinn by the hair, slammed the side of her head into the locker, twice, kicked the girls leg out from under her, and was now wailing away at the Head Cheerios face. She heard footsteps towards her, and she stopped brutalizing the blonde just long enough to turn around to the people still left, and growl out, "If any one so much as lays a finger on me, you're leaving with multiple broken bones. Test me, please!"

Will and Finn stopped dead in their tracks. Sure they both cared about Quinn, but they also knew when concern for their own mental health had to come into play as well.

Puck, however, knew that he could withstand what the brunette in front of him was capable of dishing out, as he had done it many times before. As Santana turned back to start in on the blonde writhing in pain at her feet, he got close enough to slip his arms around her waist, pulling her away long enough to say exactly what needed to be said to divert her attention, even if it cost him a heel to the groin.

"San, Brittany needs you." He groaned, crumbling down, cupping his crotch.

It was at the mention of her best friends name that she began to snap back to reality. Making her way over to the blonde girl, who was still covered in grape slushie, curled up in the fetal position, she sat down next to the dancer, running her fingers through wet hair, completely ignoring how it felt.

"Brittany, honey, come on. We gotta get you cleaned up. Thank god for a bathroom in every hallway. Now, I have to talk to some of our friends, so just go into the girl's bathroom, and wait for me, ok?" Santana cupped her hand under her friends chin gently, lifting her head up. She saw the tears still making their way down her friends face, and fought back her own. _Get your shit together, Lopez. Brittany doesn't need a blubbering fool right now, she needs her friend. _ "B? Can you do that for me?"

Brittany muttered something unintelligible, continuing to lay there, eyes shifting over to the baby duck that was still at her feet. Santana noticed this, and got up to take care of it. She carried it over to a nearby trash bin, seeing as she couldn't think of anywhere else that was quickly accessible to her that would work, and dumped the unfortunate creature in the barrel.

Walking up to Rachel, she took a deep breath, gathered herself and proceeded with what she needed to do. "Hey, Ber-Rachel…I know that you keep clothes in your locker in case something like this was to happen, and I was wondering-"

The tiny diva cut her off right there, already opening up her, and getting something that she hoped would fit the taller girl. "You're just lucky that I have an outfit for practically any situation imaginable in here." She handed Santana a grey hoodie, and some long jeans, to which Santana shot her a confused look. "What, I get tired of argyle every now and then."

She just headed back over to her friend, who hadn't gotten up. Leaning down, and gently grasping her arm, she helped the blonde get to her feet. "Come on, B, lets go."

They entered the bathroom, which Santana locked, for good measure. She then grabbed the chair that was placed in the restrooms, specifically for situations like this, brought it over to the sink, and helped Brittany sit down. Taking the entire roll of paper towel out, she made her way over to the sink.

"Thank god we have the soft paper towels, just imagine if we were that cardboard-like stuff that you get in most public bathrooms." The other girl didn't say anything, just sat there, stoic, until her face and hair were fully cleaned. Santana handed over the fresh change of clothes to her friend, "Here, Rachel lent it to me, well, to you actually. Go ahead and change."

Brittany still sat motionless, face unreadable, just there. The brunette sighed, "B, you have to get out of the Cheerios uniform. Here, lift your arms up, please?" Thankfully, her request was acknowledged as the blonde lifted her arms up, allowing Santana to pull the shirt off. She willed herself not to stare at the girls perfect body, reminding herself that the broken girl in front of her needs her to be there as a friend right now. She grabbed some more of the paper towels, wet them, and, careful not to let her touch linger for too long because she knew that if she did this could very possibly end with neither of them coming out clean, began to clean any grape remnants, going through quite a few sheets of paper towels.

Before long, Santana had Brittany almost looking good as new, the only thing stopping her from being there was the fact that the tall Cheerio still hadn't moved, or said anything through the entire process. Santana had thought about saying something while she was cleaning, but was hoping that her BFF would snap out of it before she finished. Seeing as that clearly was not the case, she had no choice other than to bring it up. She didn't know what had happened, and the only words she had heard were when Quinn was calling her a…god, she couldn't even bring herself to think of that word, the r word.

"So, B..., what was that all about? Was that cause of what happened at lunch?" Santana recalled lunch earlier that day. The entire Glee Club had pooled money together and got pizza; so that they could all sit together, and get a little bit more comfortable with each other before sectionals. Conversations started, strayed into different topics leading to Brittany revealing that Puck was Quinn's unborn child's father. Cue Finn raging out on anything in sight, and Quinn running out of the room, fists balled so tightly she could have sworn she was drawing blood.

Brittany got up, went and leaned against the wall, "Its all my fault…" The brunette should have been happy that her friend was speaking again, but the four simple words, which if they were on their own would have meant nothing, pierced through her, tugging at her heartstrings. "Finn and Quinn broke up because of me, and Quinn is mad at me, and I…I didn't mean to S, I really didn't mean to!" She managed to get the last thought out before she, again, slid down the wall, starting to cry again, wrapping her arms around her knees, resting her head down against them.

Santana quickly sat down beside her friend, wrapping her arms around the blonde, letting the taller girls head rest on her shoulder. Absentmindedly running her fingers through her friend's hair, she figured that might not be all of what Brittany had to say.

"I hate seeing people get so angry, you know me! I mean, sure I might be dumb when it comes to school stuff. I know that, I get told it pretty often. But I am good with noticing how people feel, and when they're hurt. And I caused it, San; I caused Finn and Quinn to feel that way. Quinn was right, you know that? Boys all think I'm easy, and most of the girls here hate me. God, I'm so stupid!"

The walls holding Santana's emotions, and her tears, were broken down by, yet again, four simple words. Small amounts of tears started to make their way down her face. "Brittany, look at me", she choked out, looking in her friends eyes, red from the crying. "Don't you dare listen to what Quinn said. She's the one who decided to go ahead and mess around with Puck. She is the one who decided to lie to Finn about it for a good few months. She is to blame for all of the things that happened today. You are not to blame, you need to know that. And you're not stupid. Sure it might take you just a bit longer to get things but that's ok. You aren't easy either; you're just…really open to exploring your options. That's a normal thing when you're a young adult. You just do it a bit more than other people, doesn't make you a bad person. Quite the opposite, you're an amazing person, with a kick-ass sense of humor, killer dance moves, and a heart of gold. Plus, you've got me."

Brittany lifted her head up, looking at her friend in a new light, not just as a friend with benefits that she could share sweet lady-kisses with, but more as someone who she knew would always be there for her, standing right by her side, like she had since they were young.

Santana saw the look in her eyes, and that's when it happened, the one thing that she was praying for the whole time they were in that bathroom. She smiled…she finally smiled. Fingers still running through her friends hair, she brought one hand up to her cheek, wiping away the tears that had started to become less and less. The blonde leaned in just enough, finding her lips, embracing in a short, yet passionate kiss. Not the type they would exchange before, all tongue, hands roaming. No, this kiss was something more.

It was acknowledging that they both cared genuinely for one another on a new, yet welcome level. It was a mix of butterflies in their stomachs, yet confidence and certainty in their hearts. It was love, plain and simple. Nothing you have to slap a label on, or try to hide, or figure out how you're going to go about it. Just love.

They broke apart, and Brittany rested her head back on Santana's shoulder. "Hey S, can we stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Sure B, no problem."


End file.
